Sober Songfic
by FeatherCat206
Summary: Songfic zu Sober von Pink. POV aus Hermines Sicht, spielt nach dem Krieg. Hermines Umgang mit den Erlebnissen des Krieges und ihr Leben danach. Rating M wegen Depression, Drogenkonsum und Charadeath.


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, außer die Lyrics von Sober, die gehören Pink, aber nix gehört mir...

Warnung: ziemlich düster, mit Depressionen, Alkohol und Drogen und Chara-Death

Summary: Songfic zu Sober von Pink, allerdings mit ein bisschen mehr Story als in dem Song enthalten ist, mal soviel zum Inhalt ;) POV aus Hermines Sicht und die Story spielt nach dem Krieg...und ich ignoriere alle Geschehnisse nach Band 5! Jetzt viel Vergnügen beim Lesen, auch wenn's Drama ist... Und bitte seid so lieb und lasst ein paar Reviews da!

A/N:Als ich letztens den Song gehört hab, hat es zack! gemacht und die Story war schon so gut wie fertig, also dacht ich mir ich schieb nen kleinen One-Shot ein, dauert ja nicht lang...aber es dauert seeeeehr lang...

**Sober**

_I don't wanna be the girl that laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

Unruhig liege ich im Bett, schon wieder eine Nacht, in der ich nicht schlafen kann. Und das, obwohl ich meine Gedanken mit soviel Alkohol zu betäuben versucht habe wie mein Körper ertragen kann. Und das ist mittlerweile eine gewaltige Menge.  
Allerdings reicht schon ein klein wenig Alkohol aus, um mich zu dem ewig kichernden Mädchen zu machen, welches man auf jeder Party finden kann. Eigentlich will ich mich gar nicht so aufführen, aber wenn ich mal Alkohol im Blut habe, macht das falsche Lachen, das ich bei jeden Spruch eines anderen Partygasts von mir gebe, die Illusion perfekt, ich wäre nicht allein. Und das ist es, was mir am meisten Angst macht. Allein zu sein.

_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

Ich merke wie meine Gedanken wieder auftauen und das Hochgefühl, das ich durch den Alkohol und die Drogen, die ich mittlerweile auch immer öfter nehme, habe, verfliegt. Mit spitzen Fingern reibe ich mir die Schläfen, um der Panik, die bald in mir aufsteigen wird, vorzubeugen. In eben diesem Augenblick fängt meine Handy an zu vibrieren. Es liegt auf dem hölzernen Nachttischen neben meinem Bett, deshalb gibt es dabei ein so durch Mark und Bein gehenden Ton von sich.  
Ich gebe einen lauten Seufzer von mir, als ich mich aufsetze und nach meinem Handy greife. Ich schaue auf den Display. Es ist Harry, wer auch sonst. Er ist der Einzige, der weiß, dass er mich um vier Uhr morgens noch erreichen kann.  
„Hey, Harry. Was gibt's?", krächze ich in mein Telefon. „Bist du zuhause?", höre ich Harrys Stimme, die von ein paar Schluchzern unterbrochen wird, sagen. Oh, da gibt es wohl mal wieder Ärger im Paradies...  
„Ja, bin ich. Hast du Zoff mit Draco?", frage ich ihn mit gespielter Besorgnis. So läuft es jedesmal, wenn wir miteinander sprechen. Er erzählt mir von seinen Problemen mit seiner ach so großen Liebe. Und jedesmal wieder höre ich ihm zu, helfe ihm und tue ganz besorgt, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie sich wieder zusammen raufen werden und obwohl ich, in Wirklichkeit, eifersüchtig bin, dass Harrys Leben so toll verläuft und er den einen Menschen an seiner Seite hat, der sein Seelenverwandter ist.  
„Mhm..Kann ich bei dir schlafen?" - „Ja, natürlich.", sage ich und versuche die Freude in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, die hochkommt, weil sein Besuch meine Einsamkeit vertreiben wird.  
Keine fünf Minuten später steht Harry mit rotgeweinten Augen vor meiner Tür. Wenn ich nicht so abgestumpft wäre, durch die vielen Besuche dieser Art, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich mit ihm weinen, so wie ich es anfangs noch getan habe. Früher tat es mir jedesmal so furchtbar weh, wenn er so fertig aussah. Mit der Zeit hat sich mein Mitleid gelegt. Im Moment bin ich einfach nur froh, dass er da ist. Und die drückende Stille, die in meiner Wohnung herrscht, vertreibt.

_Aah the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am finding  
That that's not the way I want my story to end_

Als die Sonne aufgeht habe ich immer noch kein Auge zugetan.  
Harry und ich haben die Nacht, wohl eher das, was von der Nacht noch übrig war, durchgeredet. Über seinen Job. Über Draco. Über die geplante Hochzeit, wobei Harry fürchtet, dass sie jetzt doch nicht stattfindet.  
Über mein Leben reden wir nie. Harry hat sich früher öfters danach erkundigt, aber ich hab jede seiner Frage abgeblockt und so hat er es aufgegeben nachzufragen. Ich würde ihm ja gerne etwas erzählen, aber was soll ich sagen?  
Dass ich immer noch keine Arbeit, geschweige denn eine Ausbildung habe? Dass ich keine Freunde und keine Hobbys habe und mein Leben und die Leere darin nur mit Partys, Alkohol und Drogen fülle? Dass er das einzige ist, was mich am Leben hält, weil er mein bester Freund ist? Nein, nie werde ich ihm erzählen wie es bei mir läuft seitdem der Krieg vorüber ist. Denn so hab ich mir mein Leben nie vorgestellt.

-Flashback-

„Hey Leute, kommt schnell! Die ZAG-Zeugnisse sind da.", höre ich Rons Stimme durch den Fuchsbau schallen. Seine wunderbare Stimme.  
Mir entfährt ein kleiner Seufzer. Ginny, die neben mir auf dem Bett sitzt, schaut mich an und zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ähm..ich bin ja so froh, dass die Ergebnisse der Prüfungen endlich da sind.", versuche ich mich rauszureden, doch meine rot angelaufenen Wangen verraten mich.  
Ginny macht gerade den Mund auf, um etwas auf diese offensichtliche Lüge zu erwidern, als Ron und Harry ins Zimmer gestürmt kommen. Und natürlich zieht Harry Ginnys gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. In Gedanken danke ich ihm, dass er Ginny abgelenkt hat, denn ich glaube, dass sie schon ahnt, dass ich in Ron verliebt bin. Der ist vor Aufregung ganz rot im Gesicht und wedelt hektisch mit den Briefen rum, die er in der Hand hält.  
„ Los doch! Machen wir endlich die Briefe auf!", sagt er und seine Stimme zittert dabei leicht vor Nervosität. Er ist so süß, wenn er aufgeregt ist. Ron wirft Harry und mir die Briefe zu, auf denen unser Name steht und ohne zu zögern reißen wir die Umschläge auf.  
„Der Moment der Wahrheit ist gekommen.", meint Harry theatralisch und ein kleines Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, während er seine Ergebnisse aus dem offenen Umschlag fischt. „Okay, auf drei!", sagt Ron.  
„1...2,3", rufe ich und falte als Erste das Dokument auseinander.  
„Oh mein Gott!", kreische ich, als ich meine Noten sehe.  
Nur Ohnegleichen, außer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Da hab ich nur ein Erwartungen übertroffen? Wie kann das sein?  
„Was ist los? Hast du in jedem Fach die Bestnote?", fragt Harry neugierig. Ich breche in Tränen aus; jaah ich weiß, dass ist ein bisschen überreagiert, aber wenn es um Schule geht bin ich echt empfindlich. Sofort ziehen mich Harry, Ron und Ginny in eine Gruppenumarmung. „Hermine! Was ist denn?". Ron klingt echt besorgt. „Ich-ich-ich hab i-in Vert-t-eidigung g-g-gegen die dunkl-en Künste ein-ein E!", schluchze ich an seiner Schulter.  
Ich höre wie Ginny sich ein Lachen verkneifen muss und mein Schluchzen wird noch lauter. Ron drückt mich fester an sich, auch er kann ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, und flüstert mir zu: „Hermine, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du alles werden kannst was du willst."  
Er drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und mir wird klar, dass er recht hat. Mit ihm und Harry an meiner Seite kann ich alles schaffen.

-Flashback Ende-

Damals war noch alles gut; die Welt war nicht vom Krieg zerstört und Viele, die heute tot sind, waren noch am Leben. Und glücklich. Ich glaube keiner von uns konnte sich vorstellen, was uns erwarten würde.

_I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

Nachdem Harry um 10 gegangen ist, um sich mit Draco auszusprechen, sinkt meine Stimmung wieder auf den Nullpunkt. Ich weiß nicht wie ich den Tag überstehen soll, aber eigentlich weiß ich das nie.  
Ich sitze seit einer halben Stunde auf der Couch und versuche mich auf die Zeiger der Uhr, die über meiner Wohnungstür hängt, zu konzentrieren. Es fällt mir schwer nicht nachzudenken, aber ich weiß, dass, wenn ich nachdenke, die Bilder und Erinnerungen hochkommen, die ich so oft versuche zu verdrängen.  
Ich zucke zusammen, als mein Telefon anfängt zu läuten, ich bekomme nur selten Anrufe. Ich stehe langsam auf, um meinen schwachen Körper zu schonen, und schaue auf das Display. Es sind meine Eltern. Für gewöhnlich telefonieren wir nur an Feiertagen oder Geburtstagen; ich hab ihnen erzählt, ich wäre beruflich auf Reisen.  
Ich lasse das Telefon läuten, ich kann nicht mit ihnen reden; sie werden mich fragen, wie meine Beziehung läuft und ob ich wieder befördert wurde und ich würde lügen müssen; ich kann ihnen einfach nicht sagen, dass mein Leben eine einzige Katastrophe ist.  
Das Gefühl jeden in meinem Leben zu enttäuschen kommt hoch; alle hatten hohe Erwartungen in die Abschlussbeste von Hogwarts gesetzt. Erwartungen, die ich nicht erfüllen konnte.  
In mir macht sich wieder der Wunsch nach Erlösung breit; warum kann ich nicht einfach alles beenden?  
Ich muss die Verzweiflung unterdrücken und springe auf, ohne auf meine rebellierenden Beine zu achten und renne, so gut es geht, in die Küche. Mit hastigen Bewegungen reiße ich alle Schubläden auf. Ich merke wie mein Körper zu zittern anfängt, als ich endlich die Ampullen finde.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer spritze ich mir das Heroin und warte auf die Wirkung.  
Nur so, mit all den Drogen und Partys, fühle ich mich, als hätte ich ein Leben, als wäre ich sicher. Das alles lässt mich die schrecklichen Dinge, die geschehen sind, vergessen. Aber in letzter Zeit scheint sich die Wirkung abzuschwächen, die Drogen und der Alkohol können die Gedanken nicht mehr vertreiben. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass die Wirkung wieder so gut wird, wie sie früher war; dass ich keinen Schmerz mehr fühle, wenn ich an die Überreste meines Lebens und meiner selbst denke.

Denn ich weiß nicht, wie ich den dunklen Gedanken sonst entkommen soll.

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me cause it screams the truth_

Als ich das nächste Mal meine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahrnehme, ist es 17 Uhr. Also nur noch drei Stunden totschlagen, bis ich anfangen werde mich für eine neue Partynacht fertig zu machen. Fieberhaft überlege ich, was ich in der Zeit machen kann. Ich beschließe, dass es mal wieder Zeit wird ein bisschen aufzuräumen. Waschen sollte ich auch mal wieder. Für gewöhnlich komme ich so spät nach Hause, dass ich mein Zeug einfach auf den Boden schmeiße, wo sich jetzt ein riesiger Haufen gebildet hat.  
Also, alles der Reihe nach...wo ist mein Zauberstab? In letzter Zeit zaubere ich kaum noch, die Drogen und der Alkohol scheinen meiner Magie nicht gut zu tun, aber ab und zu einen kleinen Reinigungszauber schaffe ich noch.  
Und mit der Suche nach dem Zauberstab verschwende ich ja auch ein bisschen Zeit. Also durchwühle ich meine kleine Kommode (sie hat nur drei Schubladen), aber da ist er nicht. Vielleicht ist er unters Bett gerollt, nachdem ich mich gestern Abend einfach drauf geworfen hab. Ich krieche unters Bett und sehe ihn ganz hinten an der Wand liegen; mit ein bisschen Anstrengung schaffe ich es ihn hervorzuholen.  
„Scourgify!", rufe ich und schwinge meinen Zauberstab dabei locker durch die Luft. Naja, rein ist was anderes, aber immerhin ist der gröbste Schmutz beseitigt. Als nächstes richte ich meinen Zauberstab auf den Haufen Wäsche, der am Boden liegt und reinige ihn mit einem Tergeo. Die Sachen sehen um einiges sauberer aus als der Boden, liegen aber immer noch zerknittert herum. Zu mehr kann ich mich nicht aufraffen, also werfe ich meinen Zauberstab aufs Bett, gehe in die Küche und schalte meine Kaffeemaschine ein. Während die sich selbst reinigt, öffne ich den Kühlschrank, nur um ihn sofort wieder zuzumachen, weil er leer ist. Mein Magen gibt ein lautes Knurren von sich, obwohl ich eigentlich keinen Hunger habe. Ich greife in den Schrank über der Spüle und hole einen (meinen einzigen) Kaffeebecher raus, der nicht ganz sauber aussieht. Während der Kaffee durchläuft durchsuche ich die restlichen Schränke und finde eine alte, angebrochene Kekspackung.

Die Kaffeemaschine gibt ein lautes Surren von sich, was heißen soll, dass sie fertig ist. Also schnappe ich mir die Kekse, meinen Becher und den Tagespropheten von gestern und setzte mich auf meine Couch. Die Zeitung landet auf dem Couchtisch; ich nehme einen großen Schluck Kaffee und fische einen Keks mit Schokostückchen aus der Packung.  
Plötzlich fällt mir auf wie still es in meiner kleinen Zweizimmer-Wohnung ist. Ich stürze mich auf den Tagespropheten, um mich abzulenken. Ich kann seit dem Krieg einfach nicht mehr ruhig dasitzen und nichts tun; immer hab ich etwas in der Hand oder denke krampfhaft an Harry und seine (angeblichen) Probleme, denn wenn es still ist, kommen wieder die Erinnerungen und mit den Erinnerungen kommt der dringende Wunsch nach einem baldigen Ende..  
Ich schlage den Tagespropheten auf, der nach dem Sieg über Voldemort wieder ein wenig an Glaubwürdigkeit zurückgewonnen hat, und sofort springt mir die Schlagzeile ins Auge:

Neue Buchreihe von Rita Kimmkorn:  
Nach dem Krieg – Was machen die Retter der Zaubererwelt heute?  
Hastig überfliege ich den kurzen Artikel unter dem magischen Foto, das eine lächelnde Rita Kimmkorn mit ihrer Flotte-Schreibfeder zeigt, nur um festzustellen, dass das erste Buch, das nächsten Monat erscheint, von mir handelt.

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation ( I now we did )  
'cause I wont remember, save your breath, cause what's the use?_

'Hermine Granger – Das Mädchen hinter den Ohnegleichen'

Oh nein! Warum muss das erste Buch gleich über mich sein? Rita Kimmkorn hätte doch so viel über Harry schreiben können. Wen er alles verloren hat. Dass er jetzt mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind liiert ist. Dass er einen Muggeljob als Architekt hat anstatt Auror zu werden...  
Ich verstehe nicht was an mir so interessant sein soll, schließlich weiß sie ja nicht wie mein Leben verlaufen ist, oder doch? Außer zu Harry und zu Draco habe ich nämlich zu keinem Zauberer mehr Kontakt.  
Habe ich zu niemandem mehr wirklichen Kontakt.

Mit einem Mal fällt mir die Zeitung aus der Hand und ich sitze da wie erstarrt.  
Natürlich weiß sie, wie es verlaufen ist! Und zwar von mir.  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern wo oder wie die Unterhaltung mit ihr abgelaufen ist, aber ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, dass sie sehr mitfühlend war und ich dachte, dass der Krieg sie vielleicht auch verändert hätte.  
Ich schätze, sie weiß alles, was nach Kriegsbeginn bis jetzt in meinem Leben passiert ist und wenn ich es ihr nicht von selbst erzählt habe, dann hatte sie bestimmt ihre eigenen Methoden, um genug Informationen für eine ganze Buchreihe zu bekommen.  
Mir wird schlecht, bei dem Gedanken an die Reaktionen der Zauberergesellschaft und vor allem bei der Reaktion von Harry.  
Er wird sich die Schuld geben, dass er nicht gesehen hat, wie es mir seit...den Ereignissen damals geht und versuchen, mir wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.  
Doch ich werde nie wieder ein normales Leben führen können; für mich ist es zu spät.

_Ahhhh-Ahhh, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"  
I am falling  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame  
_

Nachdem ich den Artikel durchgelesen habe - zum Glück erscheint das Buch erst in zwei Wochen, also kann ich mir noch irgendeine Lösung überlegen - schaue ich auf die Uhr. Es ist halb acht.  
Ich schleppe mich ins Bad, dusche mich kurz und schlüpfe in mein schwarzes Cocktailkleid, das leider schon ein bisschen zerlumpt aussieht, aber ein neues könnte ich mir eh nicht leisten.  
Ich trage eine dicke Schicht Make-up auf, um erstens mein müdes und krank wirkendes Gesicht ein wenig besser aussehen zu lassen und zweitens mein Aussehen so stark zu verändern, dass selbst ich mich nicht mehr erkennen kann. Ich bin glücklicher, wenn ich so tun kann, als wäre ich jemand anderes.  
Ich schnappe mir meine kleine Handtasche vom Küchentisch, wo sie seit meiner Ankunft heute früh liegt und verlasse endlich die bedrückende Stille und Einsamkeit meiner Wohnung.  
Als ich hinaus in die Dunkelheit trete, fällt mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Die Nacht ist meine einzige Vertraute. Nachts kann ich mich fallen lassen, kann ich so sein, wie ich will. Kann ich mein Leben verdrängen.  
Und wenn ich abstürze, dann ist es meine Schuld. Und jeder Absturz bringt mich näher an mein Ziel. Das ewige Vergessen.

_I'm safe up high,  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?  
_

Ich erinnere mich kein bisschen an die letzte Nacht. Alles ist ein Strudel aus Farben, Klängen und guten Gefühlen. Und wie immer sind diese guten Gefühle viel zu schnell verflogen.  
Ich habe lange versucht dieses Glücksgefühl, das mir das Party machen bringt, auf andere Wege zu erreichen. Doch nichts, rein gar nichts, kommt auch nur annähernd an dieses heran.  
Wie soll ich jemals wieder auf die Beine kommen?  
Wie soll ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen?  
Wie kann ich mich je wieder ohne Alkohol und Drogen so gut fühlen?

_Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down,  
Spinnin' round, spinnin' round, spinnin' round  
Looking for myself,  
Sober  
Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down,  
Spinnin' round, spinnin' round, spinnin' round  
Looking for myself,  
Sober_

When it's good, then it's good  
It's all good 'till it goes bad  
'Till you try to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again!  
Broken down in agony  
Just trying to find a friend  
Ohhh

Ich liege auf meinem Bett und die Welt dreht sich um mich herum. Ich merke wie ich ein wenig von meinem letzten Trip runterkomme; wie ich wieder auf dem Weg zum Nüchtern-sein bin.  
Die gewohnte Übelkeit setzt ein, ich setze mich langsam auf, um den Brechreiz zu vermeiden.  
Sonst geht es mir soweit noch gut; ich habe keine Halluzinationen oder Flashbacks, wie sie in letzter Zeit immer öfter auf mich zukommen.  
Ich gehe ins Bad, um den miesen Geschmack in meinem Mund loszuwerden, doch ich begehe den Fehler einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.  
Ich sehe aus, als hätte ich die letzte Nacht unter einer Brücker verbracht, abgesehen von meinem Lächeln. Es ist ein wirklich gruseliges und psychopathisches Lächeln, das sofort verschwindet, als ich es bemerke. Die Hermine im Spiegel fängt an zu weinen und nach einiger Zeit wird mir klar, dass das bedeutet, dass ich auch weine.  
Leise Schluchzer ziehen sich durch meinen Körper und ich breche auf dem Boden zusammen.  
Jetzt kommt alles hoch.

_I'm safe up high,  
Nothing can touch me  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
Whoahhh  
No pain inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?  
_

-Flashback-

Meine Sicht verfärbt sich rot, was wohl an dem Blutrinnsal liegt, dass von meiner Stirn in mein Auge läuft. Ich wische es mit einer schnellen Handbewegung weg und mache mich bereit dafür, mich wieder ins Geschehen zu stürzen.  
Nur noch vereinzelt liefern sich Gegner Duelle auf dem Schlachtfeld, das überfüllt mit Leichen und Steinbrocken ist.  
Und da ganz hinten, am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes kämpft Harry gegen Voldemort. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich ihm jetzt dringend beistehen muss.  
Ich renne vorbei an Professor Snape, der gegen Fenrir Greyback kämpft und gerade dabei ist, diesen in die Knie zu zwingen.  
Vorbei an den Leichen von Dumbledore, Luna und Ginny.  
Während ich renne, schießen mir Tränen in die Augen. Ich habe bereits viele Freunde verloren und genug um sie getrauert und jetzt habe ich riesige Angst davor, dass die Anderen auch noch sterben.  
Obwohl auch viele Todesser bereits aufgegeben haben und geflohen sind oder bei den vielen Toten am Schlachtfeldrand liegen, habe ich immer noch das Gefühl, dass wir scheitern.  
Dass der Orden und die DA versagt haben.  
Nur noch wenige Meter und ich bin bei Harry, gleich habe ich es geschafft.  
Da sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel einen grünen Lichtblitz.  
Reflexartig drehe ich meinen Kopf, um zu sehen, wenn es diesmal erwischt hat und plötzlich scheint alles in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.  
Die Kampfgeräusche werden leiser und noch mehr Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen.  
Da liegt Ron.  
Das darf nicht wahr sein.  
Wie betäubt gehe ich auf seinen am Boden liegenden Körper zu.  
Bellatrix Lestrange steht neben ihm und lacht. Sie nahm uns Sirius. Sie nahm uns Lupin. Und jetzt nimmt sie mir Ron.  
Ich flüstere einen Avada Kedavra und ohne zu ahnen, dass es soweit ist, fällt sie tot um.  
Landet neben Ron, der mit ausdruckslosen Augen in den Himmel blickt, nicht wissend, dass er und seine Mörderin nebeneinander liegen. So gleich im Tod. Kein Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse.  
Und das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, wie ich in die Knie gehe und seinen Kopf in meinem Schoß wiege.

-Flashback Ende-

_I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside, you're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober? _

Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Nie wieder will ich diese Bilder sehen müssen.  
Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wird mir klar, dass die Drogen nie geholfen haben. Sie haben alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.  
Ich hätte mich an Harry halten sollen, er hat es geschafft, den Krieg hinter sich zu lassen.  
Er wollte mir helfen.  
Aber ich wollte nicht mehr. Ich wollte von Anfang an nicht mehr.  
Ich will auch jetzt nicht mehr.  
Ich liebe Harry wie einen Bruder, aber er hält mich hier auch nicht mehr.  
Ich stehe langsam, aber bestimmt auf. Ich habe meinen Entschluss gefasst.  
Ich gehe in die Küche und suche kurz in meiner Besteckschublade, bis ich endlich das gefunden habe, was ich haben wollte.  
Komisch, jetzt, wo ich mir so sicher bin, ist mein Kopf klar. So klar wie er es schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr war.  
Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich zurück in mein Badezimmer und ziehe den Duschvorhang beiseite.  
Anscheinend wirkt die letzte Spritze noch, denn ich spüre nichts, als ich den ersten Schnitt mache.  
Höchstens ein Glücksgefühl, denn ich komme endlich zu dir, Ron.  
Noch ein Schnitt.

Ich hoffe Harry kann mir verzeihen.  
Er wird darüber hinwegkommen...oder?

A/N: So, das war's. War ein hartes Stück Arbeit und ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt. Lasst mir gerne etwas Feedback da. :)


End file.
